The worldwide web offers real-time access to large amounts of data, enabling enterprises to provide information via widely accessible electronic communications networks in the form of a variety of computer programs. Such enterprises commonly spend a great deal of time and money testing the computer programs they develop in order to ascertain such programs' levels of functionality and performance. As established in existing solutions, to test the operation of such computer programs, performance tests are performed to determine a program's behavior under both normal and anticipated peak load conditions, to troubleshoot performance problems, and to provide unit tests on a daily basis to developed modules.
Due to the complexity of many enterprises' systems, which typically include secured private cloud sources as well as public cloud sources, testing has become highly difficult to perform. Some existing solutions offer distributed systems deployed in private cloud resources in order to test the performance of an enterprise's system. Such existing solutions are usually cumbersome and not cost effective. Other existing solutions offer a bypass to the secured system. Such a bypass is extremely complex and sometimes impossible depending on the system's architecture.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by testing the performance of an enterprise's system that includes both private and public cloud sources in a cost effective manner.